camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
Hello. I've been editing on Wikia since June, 2010, and am an administrator and a Bureaucrat here. If you need help with anything or have any questions you can leave a message on my talk page or send me an , or on Skype BachLynn23. Cheers! Archives *Archive One (2 April to 26 April) *Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) *Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) delete? why did you delete my page decorate Can you decorate Navitus' page? The colours are blue, yellow and orange. Thanks[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 12:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I did add it, as I said, at least five times now, I put it on flamefang's talk page, and he put it on the re-claim page. I can't get to pages, like the community portal pages, or cabins by the drop down options, since my computer is weird. I can't do anything about it. -User:AuRon the champion This is Long Overdue - Didn't I give you the gold soul already?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I gave it to you in your second archive [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Do i have to make a claim for Jordan and Michael's pets...I did it on chat when I put it though[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) the hippocampi stay close to camp in the sea. The pegasus roams camp but returns to me. I was asking about my jaguar [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks.[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) you can have 8 regualr chars and 4 bc??[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach! I just wanted to take you up on that affiliation offer. I've posted a link and advertisement to this wiki on my Kane Chronicles RPG Wiki. So.... deal? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 19:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks Bach! Say, what's that Bronze, Silver and Gold Soul thing about? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 19:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hey, I just wanted to thank you for giving me your support for my adminship - Azrael the Sorrowful 00:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) New Background on the Hogwarts RPG Flame is making a new background for us on the Hogwarts RPG (like the one here), and he said I need to talk to you about the size. What do we need to talk about? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 02:01, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 02:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I took away your admin rights but you need to take away your b-crat rights yourself. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 02:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) re:bc He's turning back to camp. that's m final word on the matter. Comiclove 04:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) When i go to the claiming for the broken covenant and go to make a claiming for 'Hanna Jameson' it says there is already a page of that name that exists. do you have any idea of what's going on? [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 19:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) BachLynn23 2 things 1. I would like to thank you for all of your help. 2. It has come to my attention that the god Asclepius has no cabin. Would you let my try creating a cabin for him? Thanks, Firebird14 03:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hunter of Artemis? Hello, my character is Xanthia Reid and im just curious as to why i was made a Hunter of Artemis? I dont have a problem with it or anything it actually seems to be quite a good thing, im just a bit curious is all... Its ok Haha, its ok, we all have times like that. After reading about it, i'd quite like to stay as a Hunter of Artemis, if thats ok? User/Char page questions Just out of curiosity, am I suppossed to update my own entry in that forum list? Or is that for admins only? Do I need to worry if the info is not up to date? Or will someone message me if there is an issue? LongClawTiger 23:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I will change mine to Active then. If you need help keeping up with other entries, feel free to ask. LongClawTiger 23:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey will you help me? I don't understand how to make an iris message, please I need help RE:quest objectives I'll be on until about 7:30pm CT (8:30pm ET). Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) When do you want me to go on? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I could go on right now if you want. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You left. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm still around. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You left again. Um, but all 4 of my characters hate the BC. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm usually on by 10 and than I leave sometimes around 12. I'll usually be on again around 5. The only thing we have to fear, is fear itself. 23:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach. How are you doing? This whole wiki chaos thing is getting me worried. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 15:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) pls check laryl's talk..and do you like jordan's new pic? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) A Few Questions Hi Bach, I have a few questions for you. #How do users get their User Levels? #The quest I'm moderating is inactive. (Not roleplayed since the 18th. I have left a message and have "stepped in" to "guide/lead" them to the next part of the quest but still, nothing. Do I do anything else? #Is Pers still an admin? #The Seek Out the Thief Quest still needs a questor apparently. It should have started right after the dance, according to the leader but didn't. Is there a policy about that? Thanks! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Why look at that, 2 users already roleplayed on The Missing Titan Quest... Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) But wasn't Pers an admin + b-crat? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I think I may have done something wrong, as my claim has not been claimed. Could you please get back to me on this? Sorry to inconvienience you.Dracolord24 01:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC)dracolord24 Could you make an info box for Draco Inferno? IbrithilKai777 15:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Themis Template There does not appear to be a template for flagging someone as a child of Themis. Is there an official request person or procedure for getting one created? Or is that something I can do by following the code for similar templates? LongClawTiger 17:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I built one using the Notus tag as a reference. Please take a look at it and let me know if it looks ok. You can look at my character Andre Bellevue, if you want to see how it looks on a character page. LongClawTiger 17:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) for the missing sister uest everyone cept rintard has objectives...and he is never on when i am on...if he is ever on....so if you see him can you give him the objectives...nothing special[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC) also can you meet me on chat?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) wiki chat...good idea btw[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) i'll be back in a couple of hours....check jordan's page [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) quest i am on vacation now and barely can get online but i will be more active on the 28 i am mostly on 8-10 eastern time before the 28[[User:Fabina12|'Fabina12']] (Talk To Me) 01:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) how about now?[[User:Fabina12|'Fabina12']] (Talk To Me) 02:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) The Quest Hey, I was just wondering if you're still going on the Keeping the Order of the Thrones Quest with me. Also, I hope all that happened doesn't effect our friendship...anyways, please reply, I need to know because we need to start soon or it'll get pulled XP Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 02:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) It says chu blocked me on Chatango and kk ^_^ We need to start tomorrow, though. Amd thank you so much for chur support, Bach, it honestly does mean alot Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 03:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I've got a question My character had a shield made with special designs on it and stuff, and I drew the watch on a piece of paper and took a picture of it, so I was wondering if it was okay for me to post that picture on the character's page under her possesions section. There's nothing in it that would reveal where I live or anything personal. Here's the picture right here. So am I allowed to put it on here? ~HJedi312 13:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Problem How does time relate in the real world to the wiki?...cause it looks like it is the same....but that won't work. In some wuests 14 days go by a and bare an hour in the quest. In some pages a conversation takes a day. That makes no sense. We have to create a relative time chain. PS..Loving the patrons to the nymph idea[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Moderating Rise of the Phoenix Quest I could moderate the Rise of the Phoenix Quest quest, if you'd like. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Putting The Missing Titan Quest On Hold Hi, according to this, User:EvanescenceLover will be gone for a while. How do I put The Missing Titan Quest on hold? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bakkhai Nymph Sorry, but my chat keeps on lagging, it's being stupid. I checked the nymph pages, but no sign of one that follows Dionysus. So can I make one? Regards, 23:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Bach, could you un-kickban dean? I seem really dumb typing this, but I never ban, therefore, I've NO IDEA how to unban. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 01:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Question? Hi I was wondering if you could help me.I can't get the time to show up in my IM when I post on different things do you know how i could get it to work? Roxstar 03:41, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Jessica so..who is nerissa going to tell first?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) June...lol[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) #respond on jordan's page #come on chat #It is [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:54, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Locked Door Quest I'll do it. And I'm still not used to editing. Sorrow[[User_talk:Moodle|'Anger']]Peace and Prosperity 17:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) how do you creat a charecter such as http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Cassiopeia_Black agent45 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Agent45 User Levels Hi, I'm new here and I had a question about the user levels. I just got here and you sent me the message about me being at entry level, so I was wondering. How do you advance through the levels? Sins of the father claiming I want to move Jun's claim to the claimed section as she is now claimed. But I don't know how. Can you help? Sorrow[[User_talk:Moodle|'Anger']]Peace and Prosperity 20:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) di you read the wiki problem section?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:BachLynn23#Wiki_Problem [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) A little help. Could you help me make a chat bubble for AeXem? p.s.His page was updated -Druidizaya 7:10 pm 6-26-11 Re:Claim Mishap I prefer John Lennox. He's a cool guy to me, so I'll put Sti on hold when I have 7 Characters Slots. And can you approve this one? Comiclove 00:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Location question Do the stables and the climbing wall still exist? If so, is it possible to request an RP page for each one? LongClawTiger 01:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I will put something up as soon as I find some appropriate pictures to set the stage. LongClawTiger 02:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, the stables page is up. I am not an expert page editor though, so please take a look and make sure it is ok. LongClawTiger 02:32, June 26, 2011 (UTC) well that means our characters aren't aging[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 11:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually i thought...I month real time =one year wiki time. W/e. check this page.we completed the jess story almost[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, climbing wall has been added now as well. Let me know if I need to edit anything on it. LongClawTiger 15:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Archery Range I've been thinking..... since Archery is taught for Weapon training shouldn't there be a place besides the Arena? I'm thinking a Archery Range would do fine. I'll try to find some photos. I'll try and help out? Do you approve? ''I am normal. It's the rest of the world that's weird. -- Impulse (Bart Allen) (and me) 15:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Rowan McCleod BachLynn23 please go check my Rowan McCleod Healing quest and tell me what you think. Firebird14 15:42, June 26, 2011 (UTC) BachLynn23, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't know. Also, may I have your permission? sorry my apologies, whats a claim? Chimera White 19:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC) check laryl'd talk...this should be fun[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) nvm[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Question BachLynn23, I am confused. I don't understand how many characters I can have. The message on my Talk page says I am entitled to three character spots, however, on the Claiming page it says I start out with 4 and 4+3=7. So do I have 3 or 7 character spots? Firebird14 23:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Am I level 3 yet????? ?XP Cloecoolgirl 14:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Camp Store BachLynn, do you think that a camp store will be added? Firebird14 01:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Meta Gaming Thomas has no idea where the BC is and I do not plan on having him find out, I simply want him captured by the BC. Could you please point out where I have been Meta Gaming Highcalibur10 17:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Bach? I am really confused why I was warned Highcalibur10 18:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Laban Reed is back from 'the mist' Bklmc5 19:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) A Lake for Broken Covenant Hey BachLynn, i was wondering, can i make a page for a lake for the Broken Covenant? Like thier version of the Camp Half-Blood Lake? Oblivion26 20:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I just won't do the quest at all, members going inactive and the Broken Convenent really put a spike on the road to it. :s Plus, I need to be a Level 4 anyways to techniqually be able to lead it, even if I did make it before that rule. =P Problem? 21:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know, but still. Just end the quest. =P Problem? 21:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) You are brilliant Back, you are the best admin in all of existence! Highcalibur10 21:23, June 27, 2011 (UTC) my quest has started[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:02, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I keep seeing that you have to be a certain level to do things like be in the sins of our father or lead a quest. How do you know which level you are? Bklmc5 22:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) check jordan's talk[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!--Bro 23:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I totally screwed up --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 23:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Testing testing JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 23:58, June 27, 2011 (UTC) remember Nativus Magnes. Can I make him a son of Kronos and a demigod daughter of Nyx?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:19, June 28, 2011 (UTC) yea i know....it was kronios weapon way before the first titan war...but she was frozen in time until he came back[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) he is not...this is the bc character...[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) User Level BachLynn aren't I level 3 now? I joined June 6. Thanks! Firebird14 18:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ok....but for the kronos one can i make him an immortal?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:10, June 28, 2011 (UTC) when kronos was ruler of the world he had a child with a mortal. He froze time around the child and gave him immortality (unless he falls in battle or gets a fatal disease). however the mother found out and kidnapped teh child. Kronos thought the child was kiled by her and he killed her. In truth the child was hidden and wnd was brought up by his mmother's sister. He eventually left after they died and has been biding his time ever since....he has to be a bc char right?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:41, June 28, 2011 (UTC) he can manipulate the past? or he can just control time[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 21:41, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for "Meta Gaming" which I have no idea what that is since your def. didn't make any since, Ill just get outa everybody's way since everybody hates me. I'm not getting a good wiki experience.TLamp64 Ok I kinda felt that way cause I was kick banned and I no one responded my messages asking why. You seem nice, though. Sorry for the meta gaming. Click, Click17:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Bach, help me out? Ror some reason, my word bubble for Ezekiel doesn't seemt to work. I made it with no real problem, see? Ezekiel However,when I try to use it, all that comes up is Template: Ezekiel, and it's in red. You know what I did wrong or how to fix it? Nhlott 19:20, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Shop BachLynn23, I looked at the Sorrow's Breach Weapon Shop and it said that Azrael the Sorrowful opened it with Admin permission, so, I would like to open my own shop. (Run by Lauren Knight). I would like to open a pet shop. There you can buy pets in exchange for tasks. i.e. Go collect a dozen apples and I'll give you a goldfish. May I? Further Explanation of tasks. The tasks would be things like taming monsters, slaying monsters, and collecting things. I would also set up a trade section. i.e. Your sword for a puppy. I'm not sure on the exact mechanic of prices yet. Having Tasks would give people things to do and could provide objectives for quests. Thanks for your time, Firebird14 04:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ummmmmmmm....my user RohanSaganti is back and so in a way, Solomon Solitaire returned. So yeah... 14:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I changed it for her. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:38, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Robby Johnson Hey someone made a character page and I think it was disapproved. It was for Robby Johnson I saw you denied his claim request and Ghost gave him a warning. Just wanted to let ya know TLamp64 02:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ok, thanks. You are, well, SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS!!!!!! Sorry If I'm am too eager. I imagine and roleplay and do roleplaying all the time so this is very exciting and fun for me. Thanks again. Firebird14 22:55, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Keeping Track of Objectives Just out of curiousity, do you keep track of objectives you give out? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 13:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) What's Happening? Why might Truno be deleted? He's on a Quest! And by the way, I've edited since June 13! Lalalego23 14:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Would you by any chance have my objectives for The Chosen Child Quest? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Quest Question BachLynn23, I have a question. I know that you can only be on three quests, however, can two of those quests be with the same person? i.e. Nolan Coldlad goes on Stone Mirror and Call of the Sirens Quest. Firebird14 17:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach, could you look at my claim for James Knight? Please? Percy Jackson12 19:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Fireworks BachLynn23, are we going to have a fireworks show this year?